The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Interspecific Geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargonium×hortorum×Pelargonium peltatum, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Pactiored’.
The new Interspecific Geranium plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Dresden, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new vigorous Interspecific Geranium plants with numerous attractive flowers and good garden, performance.
The new Interspecific Geranium plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Dresden, Germany during the summer of 2010 of two unnamed proprietary selections of Pelargonium×hortorum, not patented. The new Interspecific Geranium plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Dresden, Germany in June, 2011.
Asexual reproduction of the new Interspecific Geranium plant by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Dresden, Germany since January, 2012 has shown that the unique features of this new Interspecific Geranium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.